Nest of Birds
by REBD
Summary: A guy with a Spellbook goes a little crazy and the Batfamily pays for it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman

Tim grumbled as he threw the breast pump into the trash can. The stupid thing had broke. Normally no one Tim's age or a teenage boy at that wouldn't have been mad or upset about it. However Tim was. Why? Because about five days ago a magic user had been running around casting spells on people.

The bat family had been changing him. Most of them had been hit with a deaging spell. Tim thought they were lucky. Why lucky? Because he had been hit with a spell that was making him lactate!

Luckily no breasts grew and he was still male but his nipples hurt and where swollen from the milk that kept on coming! It was so embarrassing .The milk dripped out when his was too full to hold anymore so he got a pump. Now it was broken and Tim didn't know what he was going to do.

Going to a chair Tom plopped down on it not bothering to button up his shirt and left the warm milk drip out.

sitting there frustrated and wondering what to do next was when Tim heard a smash in the kitchen which odd because Alfred was away thankfully. When he went in there to see what was wrong Tim found the two year Dick with his head stuck in the cookie jar.

Tim pulled the jar off. "What are you doing?"

Dick started to cry and by the look on his face he was trying not to. "I'm hungry."

Tim didn't know why but when they tried to feed anyone de-aged they just got sick or it hurt to keep anything down. Normally the problem was solved within a day or two but it had been five and Bruce and Damian or rather Batman and Robin where still looking for the idiot and the spell book.

Tim pick up Dick to take him back to the living room and to try to make him stop crying. Strangely enough Dick crying was making his nipples hurt. Tim sat in the rocking chair with Dick in his arms trying to calm him down.

"Why can't they find him, Timmy?" Dick whined. "I'm so hungry. and tired and I can't do anything being this small!"

Sighing Tim rocked the chair. "Come on Dick stop crying, I'm sure Bruce will be back soon and you'll be back to normal."

Dick hiccuped and said "Tim I'm still hungry!"

Feeling bad that Dick was hungry and feeling horrible that the now toddler hadn't had any but water and very little oatmeal for the passed five days did help. Tim looked around as if anything would help but what could he give him that wouldn't be painful to eat or keep down? Dick started to cry more looking up at Tim as his stomach rumbled. The sight made Tim's chest hurt and his nipples throbbed painfully as milk dripped out some landing on Dick's cheek.

"Sorry!" Tim said wiping it away. "That keeps happening. Be strong...I'm sure Bruce and Damian will find that magic idiot soon and change you back."

Tim rubbed Dick;s back before pausing.

There was one way possible way to fed him but would Dick allow it?

Sitting back sighing. "Dick, if your that hungry... Maybe... Well, I know this sounds strange but... Do you want me to nurse you?"

Dick blinked up at Tim with owl like eyes that Tim realizes that Dick must have grown into them.

"I don't know" Dick said unsure and a little horrified before shaking his head.

"That's fine, I didn't think you'd want to anyways. "Tim said standing up walking to the kitchen and setting Dick down. "I'll look for something here in the kitchen for you, okay?"

Dick nodded and watched as Tim looked around. As he did he noticed a plastic bottle sitting near the sick and it had a few inches of milk in it. Reaching up Dick took it and sniffed it to make sure it was good. It smelled delicious! Without another thought Dick downed the milk in less than ten seconds.

Dick looked up at Tim as he came back. "That was good can I have some more of that milk?"

Tim looked surprised before taking the bottle that had held the milk looking at it. "You liked it?"

"Yes," Dick smiled up at him holding up his arms. "It was so good!"

Picking him up Tim took him back to the living room. "Well, there is more but I can't give it to you in a that bottle or a cup or anything else for that matter."

"Why?"

Sitting down Tim opened his shirt again before leaning over to grab a blanket from the couch and put it around Dick. Dick wondered what he was doing but liked the attention and snuggled up in the soft blanket.

"Because the breast pump is broken." Tim held the toddler up to his chest. "This is the only way you're going to get it so open up."

Dick's mouth fell open in shock.

Tim held Dick up to his left nipple since it was the one that hurt the most, nudging the small toddler with it. "Come on, you said you wanted more and this is the only way you're going to get it."

Dick eyes widened impossibly more his face heating up. "But-but-!"

"I won't tell anyone and I promise I'm okay with it, besides I don't want you to starve to death." Tim said soothingly before pulling the blanket more around Dick almost swaddling him. "Open up."

Dick kept his mouth closed tight but his stomach hurt so much. Slowly he opened his mouth leaning closer to the swallowen nub and hesitantly covered it taking a reluctantly suck. The warm milk touched his tongue. It was warm. Really warm, and without much though after that Dick started to suck more leaning into his brothers arms closing his eyes.

Tim sighed at the painful throbbing left him and a new feeling rose as he tugged Dick closer running his hand through his hair kissing the little forehead humming as small sucking sounds filled the living room as Dick fed. His little body relaxed fully against Tim's, eyes closing peacefully.

Dick couldn't believe what he was doing be once he started he couldn't stop. Dick could feel Tim hand on his head stroking he hair adding to the comfort he wanted to bad. Slowly his hunger left him and soon his belly was being filled with the warm/ warmish-hot milk.

Dick could feel Tim rocking the chair and could hear him humming and the warmth of the blanket around him. Before he really knew it he was feeling full and tired. Opening his eyes a little Dick stared up at Tim who smiled gently as him before he closed his eyes again drifting off.

Tim noted that Dick ways slowing down. So he shifted Dick to the other nipple but Dick didn't latch on or wake up even though Tim thought he would since it had been five days. So Tim had to leave that side alone even though the nipple still hurt and the milk was throbbing to come out and to wanting a babe to fed, but Dick was out like a light.

Wrapping Dick up, Tim laid him on the sofa. For a minute he wondered what to do when he noticed some one peeking around the corner.

"Jason?"

Jason glared at him but no one could miss the little rumbles from his stomach.

"Come here Jason" Tim said but Jason just shock his head and took a step back. "Come on, It didn't hurt Dick and now he's sleeping and I know you're hungry."

Jason glared and said "Yeah, but Dick will shove anything in his mouth and this time it ain't a one of his cop buddies cocks!"

"Jason." Tim said firmly "Don't be rude or sick minded just because your afraid."

As Tim garbed the knitted blanket off the back of the rocking chair. and wrestled Jason into it. Jason fought the best he could in his two year old body but exhaustion, hunger won out and he slumped against Tim muttering empty death threats.

Tim pulled him in close and rubbed his cheek. "I know you're hungry and either you die or let me fed you."

"I don't need to be fed! I'm the Red Hood!" Jason squealed out.

Still rubbing his cheek Tim smiled as he fixed the blanket more making Jason look like he was in a caccon rather than a warm blanket now that Jason had given up. If it had been the first few days Tim was sure Jason would have cussed the hell out of him and ran away.

Fixing Jason up a little Tim rubbed his cheek again slowly moving him towards the right nipple that had a drop of milk coming out.

Jason closed his eyes tight frowning.

"Come on, Jay, I know you're hungry and besides anything you two eat normally hurts your stomach. At least this way you'll get full and it's pain free."

There was no movement.

"Ja-SON!" Tim yelped.

Jason latched don suddenly suckling greedily. The small boy whimpered as the hunger pains melted away as the warm milk started to fill his stomach. He snuggled closer not letting up as he sucked hard trying to get as much as he could. Jason had to admit it was the best milk or thing he had ever eaten!

After a few minutes Jason slowed down to start to savor the taste. Now he knew that he was sucking on his little's brother's tit- Wait did that count if he was younger at the moment? And was it bad that he felt safe and comfortable in Tim arms like a... well, like a baby?

"See, wasn't that bad, was it?" Tim asked rubbing his back.

Jason's eyes were closed as he started to drift off still suckling as Tim kissed his eyelids.

A few seconds later he was out and Tim placed him next to Dick on the sofa.

(Hours later.)

Dick woke up with the hiccups.

Damian was back he was in the chair that Tim had been in earlier. Damian frowned at Dick and then snapped at him stop that irritating sound.

Dick tried but hiccuped again.

Damian went to grab Dick but he jumped away but fell to the floor. Then he started to cry. Damian shove his fingers in his ears that worse then before! The crying brought both Tim and Bruce from the cave. Tim quickly pick up Dick and scoped up Jason before he could awake.

Tim looked at Damian, "You have to be careful Damian their only two."

"Their minds are fully developed they can control themselves." Damian sneered.

Tim glared at him. "Their bodies are still two and they can't control that!"

Bruce frowned at Damian. "Be Nice to them."

"Father, this hole thing is getting out of hand and Drake is acting like he is their mother rather than their brother."

Bruce just rub the bridge of his nose. "I hate magic."

"Tt. Than make Drake come up with a way to change them back."

Bruce sighed looking at Damian. "Would you like to watch them instead? Tim is doing the best he can and since we lost that magic user we need someone to take care of them until we find that idiot. Besides now we don't have to worry about them starving."

"Why is that?" Damian asked looking at his Father.

"Well, I rather into talk about it." Bruce looked away. "Let's go."

Dick cried into Tim's chest. "Th-this- is s-stupid... why can't I-I stop crying?"

"It's alright, Dick. It's just you're body." Tim soothed as he held Dick racking him back and froth as he stood near the window. Jason was still sleeping on the bed. "Don't worry, Damian's just nto used to kids... or people."

Hiccuping Dick rubbed his eyes more. "Timmy?"

"Yes?"

Feeling dumb Dick looked away as another hiccup happened. How could he ask Tim what he wanted? True he wasn't starving anymore or did he need food asap but he... He wanted Tim's milk. Earlier when had been nursing form Tim he had felt safe, warm and like all the bad things that happened in his life had vanished.

Another thing was it felt like when his Mom used to hold him. Of course Dick didn't nurse on his mother after the age of one and he didn't even remember it but there was something clean and pure and it just felt so good to be cradled in Tim's arms as he nursed.

Dick wanted it back it back.

Almost as if sensing what Dick wanted Tim pulled the little blanket up wrapping him in it again. Dick sighed happily before beaming up at Tim and snuggled against his chest as they sat on the bed next to Jason.

Tim opened his shirt holding Dick up letting him latch on. "There. Drink as much as you want, Dickie."

Smiling happily Dick suckled quickly his little hand clutching onto the shirt. As he suckled Dick tried to cuddle closer.

Tim had just gotten Dick to calm down but he wasn't a sleep but close enough when he heard a knocking at the window. looking over to the tree it was Conner. Tim shock his head this is the last thing he need right now! but he couldn't just send the Clone away that would be rude after he come all the way here!

Tim looked at the babies before opening the window with a smile.

Kon flew up from the tree and into the window. He opened his mouth it give one of his loud welcomes but Tim clamped his hands down on the aliens mouth.

"Shh!" Tim hushed looked over at the bed. "You'll wake them up."

Kon looked over to see what Tim was talking about when he saw tow little kids/babies on the bed. One had white bags and was sleeping, the other one was a little smaller but he was somewhat awake, looking more like he was in a hazed his eyes one one third open as he blinked.

"Who are they?" Kon whispered.

"It's Dick and Jason."

Kon gave him a look. "What?"

"Let me explain." Tim took Kon a little further away form the bed before telling him of what happened. However Tim left out the part about both of the former Robins remembering everything. He didn't want them to be humiliated.

"Wow." Kon crossed his arms looking at Tim before sniffing a bit. "Are... Are you lactating?"

"Huh?" Tim blushed deeply before he realized how Kon knew. "Super smell... Yeah, I am... and that's how I've been able to fed them."

Looking over at the babies Kon blinked before he smiled and scooped Tim up. "You are the perfect boyfriend, Tim!"

Playfully swatting his arm Tim giggled before letting Kon pull him closer their lips brushing. "I don't know about perfect, but I know I'm good."

"Mmmm," Kon looked at him lustfully. "Very good."

They went to kiss when a noise from the bed startled them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was squirming around on the bed. "Connor," Tim asked, looking over at Conner who had picked up Dick, rubbing his finger over his chubby chin. "Could you go down to the kitchen and grab the bag that there for me?" "What's in it" Connor asked. Tim smiled and said simply, "Baby things."

"Oh" Conner said then it clicked "Oh!" and he sat Dick down and took off.

Jason glared at Tim "What is your photocopy superman doing here?" he asked rudely.

"Jason, be nice." Tim said. "He came to check on me, and he thinks your babies so as long as you acted the part, you'll be fine." Jason smacks Dick. "See Dickybird, a good thing about this, you get to act like yourself." Dick just glared at Jason. Before things go any farther.

Connor picked that moment came back. He handed the baby bag over to Tim. "Sorry it took so long, it wasn't in the kitchen." Tim took it and picked up Jason and took him to the bathroom. Connor looked at Dick who was more awake now. He reached down and picked him up and held him. Conner smiling at Dick then said "Let's go watch some TV." He turned and took Dick down stairs.

After cleaning up Jason and heading down stairs careful not to drop Jason, as he wiggled around. Once down stairs, Tim spotted Connor sitting on the couch with Dick on his lap. Going over, Tim sat down before pulling his shirt up.

"You're turn Jason." he said.

Jason squirmed around, and wouldn't stop fighting. Conner found and said, "Maybe he doesn't like me here? I know- I'll take Dick outside." And before Tim or Dick could really object, Conner scooped up the little baby and was out the door. Tim twisted around to see if he could see where Conner went, but before he could get to far, Jason laced on and started drinking. Tim looked down, at Jason stroking his hair, but wondering what was happen outside.

Outside, Conner was spinning around, just above the ground. That was when his com link beeped. Superman voice came over it saying "I have to talk to you now!"

Conner said "But-"

Superman said "Now."

"Oh well," Conner said "I'll be right back." He tucked Dick under his arm and flew off with him. But in route Dick wouldn't stop squirming around so Conner landed right beside a baby supply rental store he went in and with the girl help he found just what he was looking for, and left with Dick in a snuggly baby carrier and now he didn't have to worried about dropping Dick. So off he went again.

Tim started to worry about Conner being away with Dick, so he wrapped a blanket around Jason before walking outside to see what the two were up to. Tim looked around and was shocked when he didn't find Conner or Dick. Tim moved farther out on to the ground before screaming "CON!"

Jason jolted awake before going back to sucking not caring that his brother was kidnapped by a super.

Conner landed in front of Superman who's jaw dropped when he saw the baby strapped to the clone's chest. Superman stared at the baby in the Blue overalls and black T-shirt domino mask. Conner thought Superman was staring at the mask and said "They sell them everywhere in Gotham."

Superman shook his head "where did that baby come from?" Connor smiled and said "his parents." No Superman said "How did that one get here?"

Connor's smile got bigger and said "if you don't know! What the other say about you and Lois lane must be true!" :) Superman growled in anger and said "I know how they come to be, He pointed at Conner what are you doing with that one?"

"Oh" Conner said "you could have just said so. Red is babysitting and I was help him when you yelled , saying I had to come now and I've came. So what do you want so I can get back to playing the boyfriend in all thought babysitting movies that Megan made me sit through!"

Superman found and said "I want you to go to the mount and say there until i call for you!"

"But" Conner said. "No but" Superman command. Conner switched Dick so he was now on his back as he walk away, and muttered "Boo cock blocker"

Superman yelled "I can hear you!"

Conner yelled back without turning "I know" and as he went to fly away Dick stuck his tongue and went Phhh and with that they were gone.

Tim growled angrily matching back into the Manor, Jason still nursing, and went to the cave where he pulled up the tracer that was in Dick.

"Mount Justice ?!" Tim yelled before running over to the changing room when he paused looking down at Jason. "Oh no... I can't leave you alone..."

Jason shrugged before pulling off the nipple. Wanted get down now, and said so.

"Wait", Tim said "I think I got an idea."

Twenty minutes later a cashier was checking out Red Robin as he bought a black diaper bag with the Bat symbol on it, two baby car seats and in his arms was a toddler with a red domino mask on and he had white bangs and black hair.

After putting Red Hood in the car seat, Red Robin took off to MJ.

Conner had sat Dick down and the girl all cooed over the baby, Conner paced back and forth. He had meant to go right back to Gotham but oh no stupid supermen had to send him here, and now Tim was go to be angry at him. Wally and the others were trying to play with the baby which for the most part he play along. In Dick's head he thought this could be fun.

Then reach out and grab a hold of Artemis hair and gave it a pull she winced but managed to get his hands free.

Conner waited at the MJ holding Dick who was looking around and wiggling trying to get down and see what he could do. His legs were getting tired and he wanted to move so badly! Whining for a few minutes he got Conner to set him near the couch in the common area. Walking around on his little baby legs Dick found a book. Picking it up he then looked at it.

He could read it still but he had the strangest feeling to just put it in his mouth. So without much thought he put the corner of the book in his mouth and started to chew it. For some reason he liked it and continued to bite on it.

"Whoa!" Conner said walking over and carefully taking it out of his mouth. "Bad Baby Nightwing, bad."

Baby Nightwing sniffled. 'Why did that make me sad?!' he thought before he started to cry. Soon crying filled the mount.

"OH no! Oh no!" Conner yelled panicked getting on his knees. "No! No don't cry!"

"Hush, hush!"Dick didn't seems to want to calm down.

"What that noise! Tell me what's going on in here?!" Wonder Girl asked running in. "Super boy! What is a baby doing here?!"

"Uh, Red Robin and I are looking after him and another baby! He started eating a book and when I took it from him he started crying! What do I do?!"

"Quick! Rock the Baby and sing to him!"

"Okay," Connor picked up the wailing baby. "Rock a buy Nightwing on the tree top..-"

"That's Nightwing?!" Wonder girl asked.

"Aaa, maybe!" Conner replied.

Before anything else could happen Red Robin came storming in with a baby seat that had a mini Red Hood strapped in.

"CONNER!"

"Red Robin, quick, make Nightwing stop!" Conner pleaded.

"What did you do?!" Red Robin yelled setting the car seat down and taking the wailing baby.

"Nothing, he just started to cried when I took away the book he was eating."

"Shh," Red Robin cooed at the baby Nightwing rubbing the little chubby cheek gently. "It's okay, you all right... shh,"

Nightwing calmed down a little but still sobbed before he reached out to tug on Red Robin's uniform with his mouth opened cutely making baby noises 'Ahh, ahh,"

"Guess he's hungry again." Conner looked up in thought. "I wonder how many times babies eat in a day?"

"Maybe we have milk in the fridge." Wonder Girl said as she turned to get some "I'll go see... GREAT HERA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Wonder Girl watched in shock as Red Robin unzipped the top of his uniform before holding the baby up to a swollen nipple and the baby latched onto it suckling happily snuggling close.

"I have to feed him." Red Robin said calmly before going to the sofa and sat down rubbing the baby's back. "Connor, will you hold Red Hood for me?"

Conner sat the car seat down, to go help Red robin and explain to wonder girl what going on,

Red hood struggle in the seat he was in until he manger to undo the straps and wiggle free of the seat.

Off he went on his little baby legs. He round the corner and into the kitchen where Meg ran in to him dump the bowl of cake batter over his head. He rubbed his eye but that only made things worse and he start to cry. Wally picked him up and M'gann grad a face cloth and tried to wipe the cake batter off but only seem to spread it around. La'gaan said "I got this and went to shoot a blast of water at the baby red hood.

Artemis quickly grabbed him so he didn't get hit. "I don't know how they look after baby where you come from but here that not how you bath one"! Artemis start to walk off with Red Hood. Wally asked "where are you going?" Artemis said we have no baby tube so I'm going to take him into the shower with me. In Red Hood's mind that was almost worth the cake batter.

Red Hood had a way to happy grin as Artemis took him to the showers. There she turned one on low as she stripped the baby out of his clothes before washing him off. Red Hood had a scowl on his face he was the only one naked but he wasn't the only one upset, Artemis couldn't get the mask off.

"Darn, I thought I would finally see what you looked like." Artemis said before rinsing the soap off him before wrapping him up in a towel. "Come on let's get you into some clothes."

Red Hood grumbled as he was taking back to the main hall. There he saw Wally walking up to Artemis. Wally then handed over black bag he had on his shoulder. "Hey, Red Robin said there are clothes in here for him."

"Thanks." Artemis said

"No problem." Smiled Wally

Artemis took Red hood off to a side room. Where she had trouble putting a diaper on because him because fought her tooth and nail but she managed to pin him down so she could dipper him, before putting him into little jeans and a red and black T-shirt and slipping on some little sneakers.

"Artemis?" M'gann said flying into the room. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, just be careful." She said handing him over."

Squealing she picked up Jason rubbed his cheek against hers. "He's so cute!"

Red Hood reached for her breasts to groped them but she thought he was hungry. "Aw, I think Red Robin needs to feed him again."

"Uh, just move him from you boobs" Artemis said "and I think he'll be fine..."

Meanwhile back in the living room on the sofa Wally poked Nightwing's cheek. "Dude! How much longer, are you going to be suck on your little bro's tits?"

Nightwing ignored him as he had his eyes closed softly sucking had slowed down because he was getting full but he didn't want to let go. He felt so content being this close to... he wanted to say Mama but that wasn't right. Still the bond was there and he didn't want to let go or stop because as soon as he did he lose this warmth he feels.

"He's going to be like this for a few days." Red Robin said shifting him away from Wally. "Three days is a long time without food and they need to make it up."

Nightwing pawed at Red Robin's chest when the milk stopped. He whined when he was pulled off. He sighed but Red robin kept him close to him. Another hand that wasn't Red Robin was petting his head so he peeked up to see Billy/Shazam was stroking his head.

"What Cute little kid!" Shazam said

"Red Robin, you other child is hungry!" M'gann said floating in with Red Hood still trying to reach for her boobs.

"Already?" Red Robin sighed. "I just fed him an hour ago. Alright, give him here. Wally, take Nightwing."

Dick whined being pulled away and glared at Jason who gave him a look before latching on.

Wally flipped out his phone, to get a picture of Red hood, for later blackmail. Tim glared and said "take one picture, and you're not going to like where that phone winds up".

"Like you, could even manage that." Wally smirked.

Tim smiled "you would be surprise, what i can do! And even if i couldn't he could" pointing to Conner as he took the phone and squeezed just hard enough, the plastic crackle. Wally eye went wide eyed. "All right, all right no picture". Only then did Conner give him back his phone.

Wally held Nightwing up at eye level." I so gotta show you to Uncle Barry", and before anyone could say anything. Wally and Dick were gone. Tim looked to Artemis," If anything happens to Nightwing, I'll kill him"! Artemis looked, the way Wally went, and said "I'll go after him." and she left.

Conner leaned over the sofa and smiled at Tim, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tim rounded "Why did you leave!" Conner huffed "I thought I was only going to be gone a moment but Superman order me back here, I'm sorry if i made you worried. They kissed again, only to be interrupted by Wonder girl in one of the side chairs. She just kept repeating "It's not right, It's not right!"

Tim looked at Connor "If you want to make it up to me, you tell wonder women why her sister in now traumatized." Conner just smile at Tim.

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

NIGHTWING AND RED HOOD WILL NOW BE REFERED TO AS JASON AND DICK BUT THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE SECRET STILL DON'T KNOW


End file.
